Last Step Before Heaven
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Ness has had it, the end of his rope. No more love can save him now. Not even Lucas, who tries to no avail. (Has suicide mentioning and sad song lyrics)


Hey, Paradigm here with a one-shot following Lucas and Ness, and how cute they are! Sort of sad, and the inspiration is from xFlandre Scarletx's Bloody Sunflowers story, which is a crown, and I suggest you freaking read. Has no language but, suicide mentioning, in darker tone, but, for now is rated Teen. I do not when I will update my stories for the time being but, I thought I needed to do this, to get something out of my system. I hope you all enjoy it. P.S: Answer my poll! Please!

* * *

The sound of the drums echoes in my ears, the last sound before I watched my favorite memory from my family burn to ashes in front of my eyes, my mouth open in a wide scream. Then the boot kicked me in the face, Marth towering over me in anger, his face twisted in rage and delight, pissed with me being still alive.

"No one cares that you're crying! Wipe up the tears and stand like the bigger person and say you didn't need that worthless piece of metal around your neck!" Marth shouted, an inch from my face.

"That was my mother's locket! It was the last thing I had from my family! Screw you!" I screamed, kicking Marth as hard as I could in the shin.

I ran, ran for no reason, running from nothing, since nothing had the urge to chase me. Nothing even was happy to leave me in the dust, letting me whimper and sob in fear of something following me. Nothing didn't even care, I wasn't even zero, I wasn't even on the number line.

When he came running, at first I thought it really was Marth, ready to pound my face into a pancake. I was alone, this person wouldn't care for me, and certainly wouldn't ask if I was alright. Once he spoke, I was immediately shocked.

I felt the gentle stroke of his hand, slide my raven hair across my face, the shimmering jewel eyes gazing at me in sympathy. His lemonade hair tickled me and I sneezed, sniffling.

"Hello Lucas, are you really being compassionate?" I asked, barely giving him any contact.

Lucas nodded. "I heard what Marth said, Ness. I'm sorry that you have had to go through this. Please stop crying so you can look at me."

"I don't know how." I said bitterly.

"Oh sure you do." Lucas said softly.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my forward, my head hitting the branches of the bush I was hiding under. His hand was slightly warmer than mine, and I saw he was blushing. I wonder why. We both stood, walking back to our dorm.

We sat on my bed, in my room, the lights off. Lucas just patted my head, smothering my hair, and whispering softly in my ear. I was slightly confused as to what he was doing. Number one, I was twelve, he was fifteen. Why would he console me? Secondly, I didn't even think there was a word called comfort, my heart being torn away from me before I even learned what that word meant.

Lucas got of my bed. "I'm going to be right back, don't leave."

I frowned. "Where are you going? Not going to get Marth and them are you?"

Lucas shook his head. "Of course I'm not. I'm going to get a blanket, some hot chocolate, and maybe a book. Try to calm your nerves. Simmer down the angst inside you. It's radiating." He left.

I stood, against his wishes. I decided to take a trip down to the beach, to watch the crystalline waves lap my feet, the only place where I felt calm and collected, if I needed to simmer my nerves. The sun shone on my eyes, my emerald gaze haunting the sun, it recoiled.

I felt the pain in my chest too many times, too many tears, I could support all of Africa with freshwater. I was a useless human, I wasn't even human. Some fluke, some flaw. I was hideous on the inside and on the outside. Why should I even be standing here, waiting for Lucas? They are all liars, all fakes, and as soon as Lucas was to come back, there they will be, the taunting Smashers. Insults would be thrown, I know that their relentless bombardment would get bigger, as more people hit the game and started to throw in suggestions like a betting ring.

I don't care if their crying, I'll be happily drifting away. I don't care if they miss me, I'll be gone and away.

On to heaven.

I don't remember much, swimming out the ocean, the water beginning to chill my body. It was nearing December, the water was no longer warm, as it used to be in the summer.

I don't even know what to believe in. I can't believe in myself that's for sure.

I don't want to stop. I want to disappear. They are under my skin. Help me please, oh help me so.

Then there was the scream, down the beach, Lucas watching in horror as I sunk down into the cerulean mass. He began running down the beach, his frantic cries, his feet hitting the sand in a hurry.

This water feels just like air. This water feels just like air. This water, this water, this water feels just like air.

I was gone, no longer being helped, no more jokes can be cracked for anyone's expense. Then there was a second body that flopped into the ocean, with a crimson river streaking the water. Nice to see you Lucas, welcome to the last step before heaven. The knife that Lucas used to kill himself sunk beneath the surface.

The last step before heaven. Welcome to it. I was done with the bullying, done with the rejections. Welcome to the last step before heaven. Welcome to it.

* * *

Well... there you go. I just thought of bullying for this one, and how it deeply affects me with how people are so cruel. STOP BULLYING NOW! Stand up, speak up. It all happens. Teen suicide is a leading factor in bullying, it is wrong. I hope you enjoyed this, and uh, cried. I did. Some shout-outs, xFlandre Scarletx, Psychic Karate, Messenger of Dreams, Asummer6, Angelic Land, Old Justice, Purple Mercenary, Mouse Master42, and of course, every single one of my fans. I love you all.

~ Paradigm


End file.
